


Thog's Insight on Meadshire

by emerald_creeper



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, kinda shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_creeper/pseuds/emerald_creeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a sorta shippy, first person, journal entry, thing about thog's time in meadshire with Ashe, before, and while meeting part of the group</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thog's Insight on Meadshire

I know hate’s a strong word, so believe me when I say, with a burning, motherfucking passion: I fucking hate Meadshire #7. Hell, I’d prefer any of my previous jobs, anything but fucking Meadshire. All the incompetent idiots, the utter lack of any-and all- booze, the cheerfully-green-ness of the grass, it’s damn near vomit inducing. Well, at least I have my gun in this utter shithole. Then I’ve got the insufferably stubborn Aesling, she hates this shithole nearly as much as I do, and she’s been here nearly half the time I have. She sticks out like a sore thumb, white hair, strangely colored eyes and all. Although, we work as far away from each other as we possibly could and have frequent shouting matches in my office, usually ending in rude gestures aimed at me, like I actually give a shit. _Somehow_  , we have reached a mutual agreement not to speak unless absolutely necessary, via contract, of course, my people, myself included, love their damn contracts, it’s what keeps me here, and not fucking anywhere else. Aesling goes into the bar frequently, so I’m surprised she’s not entirely insane, or dead, yet, with all that paint thinner Ol’ Inny shoves her way. Even with the “booze” She deals with those “adventurers” more than I do. She’s a bit fiery for my liking, but I’m sure she’ll be gone soon, they all are eventually. Shit, I swear she’s made Ol’ Inny crazier of an old coot than he was before, if crazier and Ol’ Inny can be used in the same sentence. Damn, if she’d argue with me less and keep that puffy, white head of hers down, she’d do a lot better than what she’s doing now. Of course those damn idiot “adventurers” keep dying and I’ve had to find someone to fix that shitty mess, I tried convincing the upper management that the job is far above my level of “expertise” but, sadly, they didn’t buy my bullshit and told me that “I’m the ‘only one who could _possibly_ do the job’” so I hired some real adventurer with horns and a tail, he seemed competent enough, even with the idiotic flamboyance that makes me nauseous , if not overqualified. Of, course, how couldn’t I, with his plastering his name and face all over town. Just to spite him, I’m going to shove that dumbass brown haired “monster fighter” who oddly, refused to leave “jail”, anyway, it’s not my problem anymore, though, if I can, I’m going to see if I can dump the brown haired dumbass on him, and Aesling too, if I can, for the sake of cleaning out “jail” and getting Aesling out as quickly as I can, and keep what’s left of my sanity intact. Hell, I could hitch a free ride if she plays her cards right with the blonde one and that new brown haired companion of theirs. Damn I hope I can leave, and get some real booze. For now, I bide my time and drink my paint thinner, and hope Aesling doesn’t fuck up my chance to leave, or her own chance, even if I despise her, I admire her temper and argumentative stubbornness, of course, I’m never telling her that, I’ll just let her think I hate her guts, as she probably does mine.


End file.
